Shinigami in a monsters world
by Sabre G
Summary: So Ichigo feels like he's not needed after the winter war since his friends can protect themselves and no longer need his help what happens when Kisuke sends him somewhere where he can learn about new people and make new friends. a new school away from Karakura town. but what about the war that's about to happen with Ichigo? Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed heavily; he was on his way to a new high school as per Urahara's recommendation. It'd been two weeks since Aizen's defeat and everything went back to normal for him... even his powers, when he was meant to lose them he didn't, somehow they managed to hold onto him after the final Getsuga Tenshou and keep him from going back to a normal life, and for that he was grateful. He tried going back to his normal life but he just couldn't not after all that he'd been through and now there was more hollows then ever but none of them held power so when they attacked it was easy for Chad or Uryuu to take them out... he wasn't needed anymore and he couldn't just pretend nothing had happened so instead he went to Kisuke and asked for advice on what to do that is when Kisuke recommended a change of scenery and enrolled him into Yokai Academy.

His friends and family had understood his need for something new and also said that this would be a good move for him, even if it did upset them, none more than Orihime: she'd been in tears when he said he'd be leaving but she'd understood in the end.

Kisuke had briefly taught him how to use his powers outside of his body like the Vizards did and also gave him the same types of phones that the shinigami use claiming that it would never be out of signal so he'd be able to contact him at anytime. Ichigo also opted not to take his shinigami badge since he didn't need it anymore for lesser hollows. But Ichigo could stop wondering what Kisuke had said to him before he left. "_At this school you will be able to see many more secrets about the world which has been kept hidden just like the shinigami are, it should be a fun experience for you..." _Kisuke had said and Ichigo didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes.

He sighed again. 'What could he mean by that? What else is there to be hidden?' Ichigo thought as he tried to get comfortable in the bus. It struck him as strange that he was the only one on the bus, but he guessed that he was the only one form the area or something.

After another half an hour in the bus and a weird trip through a tunnel he arrived in what was pretty much a graveyard. He looked around spotting a building in the distance which looked like a mansion... but a really creepy one at that.

"Good luck kid, this can be a terrifying place." The bus driver said as he closed his doors and drove away leave Ichigo in the dust.

"I hope I didn't miss anything yesterday, if so this could be annoying." Ichigo mumbled, he'd missed the first day of school thanks to some hollows that were chasing a small girl's sprit down the street leaving him no choice but to give chase and save her but unfortunately missing the bus.

Ichigo walked down a long dirt path with was flanked by dead trees and tomb stones, he remembered seeing the red water from the cliff as well, and he had no doubt that this was another world like the soul society or Hueco Mundo. But the looks of the place wasn't what was bothering him the most it was the feeling to this place, the reiatsu, it didn't feel like a shinigami's nor a hollows and there was so many different ones all of them different... what where they?

Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly missed hearing a shriek for help, and just like many times before when he'd heard that sound he'd shot of towards it hoping to get there in time to help. And he did.

He came into an opening only to see a girl with pink hair get thrown into a tree, and to his surprise the tree snapped in half as she hit it and then fell to the ground in a daze. He looked to the man who did it with wide eyes and he saw a man standing around 7feet tall with some bones looking like they were on the outside of his skin and a long tongue which hung down from his mouth, but he quickly put that to the back of his mind and he ran to put himself between to two people with his back to the pink haired girl and a fierce glare to the behemoth in front of him.

"Ha, what do you think you are doing, if you get in my way I'll crush you to!" the creature shouted arrogantly and with a cocky smirk Ichigo sensed his strength and gauged it around the strength of a Menos. Which shouldn't be a problem for him even in his human body, so Ichigo quickly glanced behind him to check that the girl was okay and to his relief she was.

"So, what are you meant to be?" Ichigo asked calmly, and although it didn't look like it he was braced for a counter attack while seeming to be relaxed. The monster in front of him looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Me? I'm and ogre, my name is Saizou Komiya! Now tell me what you think you can do against someone like me?" the now named Saizou asked arrogantly. Ichigo almost laughed since he'd seen people like him before, thinking that they were powerful and could do what they wish, but they have never seen a true battle like Ichigo had.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I pretty confident that I can take you even while I'm like this." Ichigo said gesturing to his human body before continuing. "people like you are disgusting, they have a scrap of power so you think you can go and do what you like simply because someone is weaker than them." Ichigo continued while keeping his gaze on the brute in front of him.

That seemed to piss Saizou off because the next thing he knew the beast was hurtling towards him with and enraged battle cry. Ichigo quickly got his footing while reinforcing his limbs with reiatsu so that they could do more damage, and just at the last second before a giant fist smacked down on him he used a small Shunpo to land both hands on the ogres stomach, one in a fist which landed in his gut the other open handed which gripped his torso so that he could proceed to life the giant and quickly throw him through the air like he'd done to the girl.

Saizou crashed through some trees, with some of the branches cutting his skin and then scrapped across the land to a halt. He coughed out some blood and saliva from the in pact of that punch; it felt like he'd been hit by a train. He looked up with genuine fear in his eyes as his noticed that Ichigo didn't even seem tired after throwing him.

"I'm pretty sure you know you can't win now..." Ichigo said before looking over his shoulder again to see the pink haired girl now unconscious on the ground. "Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I have for more forms each greatly more powerful than this one, consider that a warning. Ever try something like this again to someone who can't fight back and I swear that I wont hold back from tearing you to shreds." Ichigo growled wanting to scare this guy into submission so that he would leave the girl or anyone else alone from now on.

"This little conversation and conflict stays between us okay? I'd rather not let people get the wrong idea of me."Ichigo said simple before walking towards the unconscious girl and pulling one of her arms around his neck so he could lift her. He only tried scaring the ogre simply because the girl was unconscious, if she wasn't he wouldn't have said anything out of fear of scaring her too.

He watched as the ogre ran away into the woods, confident that this would stay between them... little did he know that he was being watch through the red eye on the girls Rosario. He quickly settled the girl down against one of the trees that hadn't been broken before gently shacking her.

"Are you okay? My names Ichigo, I need you to wake up." He said soothingly. He knew that she could be suffering from a concussion from an impact like that so he needed to fix her up. Quickly opening his bag he pulled out a first aid kit, after how many times he'd come home beaten and bruised from dealing with gangs Yuzu had insisted he take it with him and he knew how to patch people up, he lived in a clinic after all.

Within minutes he'd covered her cuts and bruises with bandages and ointment to help them heal. After that he just sat down next to her and waited for her to wake up, so as he sat their he couldn't help but think to the monster he'd just fought, an ogre... he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes, is that what Kisuke meant?

It was another five minutes or so before the girl stirred and opened her eyes quickly with fear letting out a yelp of surprise when she saw the boy next to her. Ichigo just watched and didn't say anything as she took in her surroundings looking at the fallen trees and noticing the bandages on her. That's when she remembered this boy stepping in before she passed out, she looked at him in shock when she saw he was perfectly fine. He only gave her a gentle smile back.

"You helped me, why?" she asked almost scared of the answer. He could understand that she'd be a bit shaken up after being attack but for all he knew she may be something similar according to her reiatsu which defiantly wasn't human. He shrugged before smiling.

"Because it was the right thing to do, I think if you're able to help someone... to protect them then you should, especial if you have the power to do so which I do so I will... simple as that really." He said scratching the back of his head in thought. "Do you wish that I didn't help you?" he asked rhetorically.

To his surprise she stumbled out of what looked like fatigue, he moved quickly to stop her falling. She seemed dazed again but she quickly regained her strength to stand again so he let her go but was ready to catch her.

"You okay?" he asked concerned that she was badly injured. To his surprise she smiled weakly at him. "Yes, I just haven't fed in a while and I go dizzy sometimes because of It." she said reassuringly.

Ichigo grabbed his bag and pulled out the same box of lunch Yuzu had made him and handed it over to the girl. "Help yourself, I've already eaten so I don't need it, it's better than it going to waste." He said nonchalantly though he was lying.

"No... well...I've eaten but I haven't...fed." She said which confused Ichigo to no end. "What's the difference?" he asked confused. She began shuttering a reply while shaking her hands.

'he has helped me and is trying to help me still... the school won't know if I tell him and I'm sure I can trust him...' she thought when she took a deep breath. "If I tell you what I am, you won't tell anyone will you? I don't really want to break school rules." She said and although confused he replied. "If you have a secret you feel you can tell me then I will not tell a soul." He said confidently.

She nodded. "Well my true form is a vampire... and by fed, I mean blood..." she admitted to him while she blushed. She looked down not wanting to see his reaction, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him smiling.

"Look I'm not gona judge you and I don't doubt it after seeing that the other guy was an ogre. But what side effects does taking someone's blood have?" he asked, anyone knew the tales of vampires so he was sure he could give her some blood as long as there was not side effects. She looked at him confused and didn't reply.

"Look, I'll let you take some of my blood as long as you don't take too much and as long as there's no side effect, okay?" he explained. 'Things I do to help people...' he thought to himself though he couldn't be angry if he tried.

"R-Really?" she asked and which he nodded his reply and craned his neck for her to which she happily chomped down on. Her eyes widened at its taste...its power... it felt like a single drop of this would last a life time... there was so much power flowing inside him... she took only what she needed and let go of him.

He rubbed his neck, it didn't hurt too much but it was still painful. "How long will that keep you going for?" he asked trying to avoid her gaze since he had tinted cheeks thanks to how close she pushed herself against him.

"Will it should be good for a day or two now... thank you... you were the first person who I've ever drank from before..." she said while also looking away and twiddling her thumbs. She heard him sigh and looked up to see him picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Next time you need to drink let me know, if it keeps you from fainting or going dizzy I don't mind sharing some blood, it doesn't hurt to much so it's not a big deal." He said as he began walking away to find his homeroom. What shocked him was when the girl came up and grabbed his arm and held onto it as she got into step with him.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, what's your name?" she asked looking up to talk to him. He smiled warmly. "Sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Sorry I'm not too good when it comes to making friends..." he said thinking back to how cold he was to people in Karakura highschool

"People tend to avoid me because they get the wrong idea about me." He added, thinking about how he used to get into fights with gangs and people would avoid him because they thought he was dangerous... well apart from his close friends.

"Well I'd like it if you were my friend; I don't really have any..." she said while griping his arm a little bit harder. "Then I would be happy to have you as my friend, truth is it's my first day today since I was delayed and missed yesterday so I don't have any friends here either. Thinking about it you mentioned school rules, would you care to explain them?" he asked.

"Well it was mostly the same as any other school but the main rule was that you have to stay in human form and you are not allowed to show anyone you true form, that what I meant before." Moka explained before suddenly thinking about something. "What monster are you, if you don't mind me asking...?"

Ichigo thought about what to say in return... what was he? 'Am I a shinigami? A hollow... a human?' thinking about it he didn't know himself which worried him slightly, what was he truly if not a human?

He opened him mouth the say that he was a human but instead something else came out. "I don't know anymore..." he muttered not being able to hide the sadness in his voice. Moka stopped while holding his arm stopping him as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked worried about the sadness she heard. He gave her a reassuring smiled. "A lot of stuff happened over the last year and slowly I've become less of the human I started off as and now I'm not even sure what to count myself as." He noticed Moka pale considerably when he mentioned being a human.

"H-Human... you're a human... no, you can't be..." she let go of his arm and took a step back. Ichigo turned his head away from her. 'So that's how it is' he closed his eyes and lowered his head so that his hair cover some more of his face.

"I see... I'll see you later then, Moka." And with that he began walking away not turning back to look at her. 'She's judging me for being a human; she seemed scared of me... I'll leave her alone then.' He thought solemnly.

"Stop!" he turned to see her running back to him. "I'm sorry please don't leave." She called and when she got next to him she continued. "I'm sorry, it's just that humans have never been nice to me, they've always thought I was weird and avoided me since they didn't believe in vampires... but I know you're not like that, forgive me, I don't want to lose my only friend because I can't get over my grudge of humans..."

Ichigo looked away again not responding for awhile. "Do you know of the afterlife, the soul society?" he asked and nervously she nodded all monsters knew about the shinigami since it was their job to make sure monsters don't try disrupt the balance same as they do with hollows.

"A shinigami once saved my life along with my families when I was just a spiritually gifted human by giving me shinigami powers, and after a lot more stuff happening I ended up developing an inner hollow which I soon beat and then became a hybrid between the two called a Vizard and then I had to gain strength to protect me home town and ended up becoming what I am now. That's what I meant by I don't know, I don't know if I should class myself as a human, a hollow, a shinigami or anything in-between." Ichigo explained but before she could speak he continued.

"I have human friends, shinigami friends; Arrancar's which are hollows as friends... and even artificial souls and if there's one thing I've learnt from befriending each of these species is that all species have evil in them but that's not all of them have to be that way. As a human I got into fights when people bullied me about my hair colour and even gangs wanted to get involved, humans can be as evil as any monster can and vise versa. And I'm glad to have a vampire on that list of friends as well." Ichigo finished making the wide eyed Moka smile before running up and embracing him.

"Thank you, for forgiving me and for trusting me with all of that... but I think you should class yourself as a human, you would be most comfortable with that wouldn't you?" she asked and in return he nodded with a small smile on his face.

"You know I didn't even know monsters existed till today, the person who sent me here must be laughing me..." Ichigo said knowing that Yoruichi and Kisuke will be doing something along those lines.

After he pulled away Moka spoke again. "Would you mind walking with me to the girl's dorm, I need to change out of these clothes since they're ruined now." She asked polity and in return he nodded and told he to lead the way, they walked like they have been doing, her grasping his arm and him with a firm scowl on his face.

.

.

.

After another ten minutes they had both gone to their home rooms before they realised that they were in the same one which had made Moka happy beyond belief, once inside she rushed to the back row and sat in the chair in the corner he noticed an empty one in front of her but before he could make his way there he was stopped by a calm hand on his should. He turned to see who he assumed was his teacher.

"You weren't here yesterday, who might you be?" the teacher asked curiously tilting her head to the side. He was about to reply but was distracted by her cat ears and a tail 'please don't be like Yoruichi' he pleaded to himself.

"Yeah I only arrived today, this is my homeroom." He replied causally as he fully turned to talk to her. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He continued. The woman looked at her clipboard and let out a, what he could only guess was a meow.

"I see, I'm Nekonome-sensei I'll be your home room teacher, please go take a seat." She said kindly while turning to return to the front of the class. He sighed thanking kami that she seems to have a different personality than Yoruichi.

He took the seat in front of Moka must to her happiness, but then he noticed to guy beside him was looking at him with fear in his eye and visibly shaking. Ichigo quickly checked his reiatsu realising that it was the ogre from before making him smirk at the guy sat next to him which made him turn away in fear... much to Ichigo's pleasure. Chuckling to himself he knew he wouldn't be having anymore problems with him, but little did he know that the exchange didn't go unnoticed by a blue haired girl sat behind Saizou.

She'd had her eye on the new boy since he'd walked into the room. 'Good looking and people feared him already? I need to look into him...' she thought with a small smile.

.

.

.

The day seemed to go quickly and was soon over Ichigo had been in most of Moka's classes and she noticed that he very rarely showed much emotion over then the every present scowl on his face... 'Is that what he meant by people get the wrong idea of him? Since unless they get to know him like I have he seems scary to people...' Moka thought to herself as she rested on her bed.

'_I think you're right, I watched his fight with that bastard Saizou and in the end he told Saizou not to tell anyone about the fight because he didn't want people getting the wrong idea' _a voice said to Moka which made her shot up in surprise before looking down to see the pupil in her Rosario was looking up at her. Before she could respond it spoke again.

'_Yes I can communicate with you, I just chose not to must the time... Ichigo also mentioned that he had four levels of power higher than what he was using when I saw him, but it seemed may be able to go up against an S-class with the level he was on, I'm telling you this so you can help me find out how powerful his is.' _Inner Moka said while sounding slightly on edge.

'Why would it matter? If he's our friend, even if he's powerful that doesn't mean he's going to be a bad guy...' outer Moka reasoned knowing that she trusted him. '_You fool! He started as a human, those humans put us through hell and on top of that he's a shinigami those who have been known to hunt monsters, and one with a high power comes to a school for monsters and you don't think that it could be a shinigami ploy to kill of some more monsters!' _inner Moka shouter at her outer self.

Moka was trying to think of something to respond with but came up with nothing. _'I need to know if we'll be able to fight him if need be, that's if we can get this Rosario off in the first place.' _Inner Moka explained hopping that she'd understand but Moka never replied to her inner self and they both spent the rest of the night deep in thought until they fell to sleep.

.

.

.

Ichigo couldn't sleep, he knew that the ogre was one of the weaker monsters in the school since he could sense the others reiatsu and some seemed a lot higher than others, what surprised him was that something seemed to be hiding Moka's power so he didn't know how strong she was but he knew she claimed to be a vampire... though he wasn't sure that's a good thing or not.

So far he was only able to use his shikai while in his human body but he knew he needed to unlock his bankai and preferably his mask as well, he hollow even claimed that he could go higher into Resurrección as well though he'd yet to done that... much to his hollows annoyance.

He left his room so that he could go for a stroll hoping to find a good spot to maybe get some training done to unlock his bankai, by now he was used to having sleepless nights after having constant hollow attacks for over a year.

He walked along the path that lead around to the front of the forest hopping to find a peaceful spot somewhere to concentrate.

After about ten minutes of walking he came to an opening in the forest, a small stream of water cut through large smooth rocks and the dead trees surround the area hid it from prying eyes. Ichigo wasted no time jumping atop one of the rocks knowing this was a peaceful a spot that he was going to get in this dead forest. He lay down with his hands behind his head not really caring about it only being a rock and just watched the moon and stars in the night sky. Without a care he closed his eyes and slipped into his inner world.

As soon as his eyes opened in his inner world Zangetsu was there in front of him with a small smile. "_So many sleepless nights aren't good for you." _Zangetsu said though not really sounding concerned. Ichigo smirked back at him.

"Is that so? Well it's never stopped you from training with me the countless times before." Ichigo stated while drawing his shikai Zangetsu and slinging it on his shoulder. Zangetsu ignored his last comment. "To unlock our bankai in you human body and have it at it max potential we need to fully synchronize our selves. Unlike you shikai, our bankai is a lot more powerful and concentrated to keep it small and the attacks harder, if we do not synchronize and you go in bankai you body will be strained beyond what it can handle best case scenario is that you'll recover after a day or two, the worst case is that you die." Zangetsu said still not sounding the least bit concerned.

Ichigo's smirk grew. "So get it right it's all good get it wrong I die, just like everything with done right?" Ichigo said brightly. Zangetsu nodded his smile not fading in the slightest. "To full synchronize we'll need to spar until we can tell each others movements like they were our own, which we nearly have done anyway since our training in the Dangai and also with Urahara so this shouldn't take more than a few days and you'll be in you can be in your inner world so your body may rest." Zangetsu explained.

Ichigo nodded and launched forward with Zangetsu in hand. "then what are we waiting for!" he shouted as he swiped horizontally across Zangetsu's chest but it was easily avoided as he moved back before raising his hand letting his own form of Zangetsu appear. "Indeed." Zangetsu answered before charging back at his partner.

.

.

.

Mizore was walking back to her dorm, she had still yet to have gone to her home room or many other classes, instead she walked around the cliffs and in the forests. She didn't really want to go to any of her classes but she knew she'd have to eventually.

She was following a stream back towards the academy and noticed a boy sleeping on a rock just ahead of her, she walked up to him and was going to wake him up thinking that he may have fallen asleep by accident out here, but when she saw his face and how peaceful it looked she knew he was out here by choice.

"I wonder what his name is, and why he's out here when he could sleep in his room... but I suppose that it's not my business..." she said quietly before walking away with one last glance at him before disappearing into the forest.

.

.

.

The next morning Moka waited in homeroom for Ichigo to show up, he was already five minutes late. 'What's keeping him?' she thought. After last night she decided that she'll keep an eye on him and if he shows any signs of being evil she will try and get her Rosario off, but until any of that he's her friend first. After another few minutes he walked in and was quickly interrogated by Miss Nekonome.

Once he sat down he sighed heavily and turned to talk to her. "Morning Moka, did I miss anything?" he asked casually. She looked at him and noticed his scowl had lessened. "Nothing really, what's wrong you seem happy this morning?" she asked and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night so I went to train and my body feels refreshed." He explained rubbing the back of his head. She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Trained, what for? And how is he refreshed if he couldn't sleep?' she chose not to ask but was curios nonetheless.

"Does this happen often, not being able to sleep and then going to train?" she asked. He shrugged. "I'm used to sleepless nights from when I lived at home, I didn't get much free time but when I did I spent it training or with my sisters." He replied honestly.

"Oh you have sisters?" Moka asked surprised and what surprised her more was the warm smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, two their none identical twins one's name Yuzu and the other Karin." He said while grabbing a note book out of his bag. Soon he lost the warm smile as he went about his business.

'And you think that he's going to be evil?' Moka asked her inner self but got no reply but she knew that she was watching as well. The class went on without a hitch but Moka noticed the looks that Ichigo was getting from the blue haired girl next to her, and it made her mad to have her pretty much undressing Ichigo with her eyes.

Once their dinner break came she had a hard time finding Ichigo she looked around the whole dining hall with no luck, all that she managed was getting invited to tables by boys which she had to reject politely, eventually she found him on the roof and he seemed to be having a conversation with purple haired woman.

.

.

.

_Half an hour prior_

Ichigo jumped when his phone went off he quickly answered it worried about an emergency but quickly put that thought aside once the taunting voice of Yoruichi came through the phone.

"Hey Ichigo, fancy a chat?" Yoruichi asked through the phone Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance. "Depends, what you want to talk about." He stated irritably and he made his way to the roof wanting to eat up there anyway.

"Well, since you're heading to the roof I'll meet you there!" the sing song voice called before the line went dead. Ichigo looked around trying to spot her but failed and was half tempted to turn around and forget about the roof but he knew she would find a way to annoy him if he didn't so reluctantly he made his way there.

Once on the roof he spotted her leaning casually against the stone fence looking down at the students. She noticed him and waved him over with a smile on her face, but for some reason he could tell it was a fake one which worried him... 'Is there really some bad news?'

He sat down next to her his back against the stone banister and she stayed stood but turned so she didn't have her back to him. "How do you like it here Ichigo?" she asked calmly. He began to eat his food knowing that he wouldn't have another chance till after he'd done his classes.

"It's okay I suppose but I've only been here a day but I would have liked to know about the existences of monsters, that would have been nice." He said sarcastically while taking a bite out of a sandwich and handing his other one to Yoruichi knowing she'd steal one anyway.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen them before captain Komamura isn't exactly a human is he?" she said before taking a bite of her sandwich. Ichigo froze... he wanted to mentally slap himself, he just classed it as shinigami business and asked no questions about it and now he felt like an idiot. Yoruichi just laughed at his facial expression.

"So why are you here?" He asked trough gritted teeth and a small blush on his cheeks from getting made look like an idiot. Suddenly her face became serious, that worried him. "I found out the reason Kisuke sent you here and I felt like you need to know..." she said. That got his attention but choose not to say anything and let her continue.

"Apparently central 46 is arguing on whether or not to kill you, they believe that you've become too powerful while others think you should be allowed to live since they owe you a great debt and that you make a powerful ally there was one or two who were genuinely scared to go to war against you since you have allies in the soul society and Hueco Mundo some of them that could challenge captains and not to mention your own power added on top of that..." Yoruichi said sadly. But Ichigo was too shocked to speak, sure he'd known there was a chance it could happen but he didn't think it would.

Yoruichi continued before he could ask anything. "Kisuke sent you here since while you're in the school you're under protection from a dark lord who owed Kisuke a favour, but only against shinigami if a monster wants to attack you, you have to defend yourself same with hollows. Remember that nothing is defiant since they're arguing about it and haven't made a choice yet, don't worry me and Kisuke will be on your side if anything goes bad." She said soothingly hoping to make him understand.

After a few seconds he stood while his hair covered his face so she couldn't read his emotion. "My allies, my friends, they will not be a part of this I will not endanger those who put trust in me, who I trust. If they want to go to war against me then it will just be me, I don't want friends hurt simply because I was betrayed and all I want you to do is protect my family. If they come after me I will meet them, I will not run not from the people who I died twice for... If they want war then I'll show them one." Ichigo said darkly while he used his restraint to stop himself from releasing too much reiatsu.

Yoruichi was speechless... well for a minute before she wacked the back of his head. "You can't take them all on by yourself unless you want to die! Let us help you, plus the chances if it happening is still low, you even have Byakuya coving you in central 46!" she argued thinking for the best... hoping for the best...

"If the soul society want me dead then the chances are against me, just like what happened to the Quincy the bounts and the mod souls, a few survived and a lot died if people are going to die for a helpless cause it won't be my friends." Ichigo was too enraged and Yoruichi to shocked to notice the pink haired girl that over heard what was just said.

Moka quickly retreated after hearing the last thing Ichigo just said. 'Why would the soul society want him dead, isn't he one of them?' she thought to herself then she thought to how he said it 'a helpless cause' had he already accepted his death?

She continued running until she was outside her next lesson she was at least twenty minutes early but she didn't feel like she'd be able to talk to Ichigo right now not after hearing what he said. 'What he said about his friends not dying... does that mean his not going to ask for help?'

'_I think that's a safe bet, it seems like he would prefer to fight them alone and accept his death rather than drag his friends down with him... how noble of him... yet so arrogant... he mentioned his sisters, does he not care how they would feel if he just let himself die rather than asking for help...' _inner Moka said sounding genuinely angry yet somewhat sad.

Moka continued with her day and noticed how Ichigo didn't turn up to his next lesson with her, she sat their thinking about what he's going to do... well he even stay at the academy? About halfway through the lesson everyone froze when an ungodly amount of power crashed down on them, most couldn't breathe some couldn't even stand. She recognised the power, she'd felt it before... it was Ichigo... then every head turned to look out the window where they saw and explosion in the forest which rattled the widows with the winds from it. 'His power is this potent from this far away?!' she thought to herself trying to regain her breath.

And the just like that the power was gone and all that remained were a scared classroom and a few flames in the trees which soon went out.

.

.

.

_A few minutes earlier _

Ichigo had just left Yoruichi after she stubbornly argued that he'd be fine, she said the outcome may not be for months yet and told him to relax he just Shunpo'd away to the forest where he's stood now.

'So they're just going to kill me after all I've done for them' he thought to himself as he started to lose his grasp of his power and reiatsu started to seep out.

'_**Who do they think they are?! They come after us then they'll DIE!' **_his hollow shouted in reply and again more reiatsu began flowing around him covering him in a black orb of pure power.

'So what will we do?' Ichigo asked back almost growling as the orb around him expanded.

'_We become stronger We train we unlock all you're powers in you human body so when the handicap of your human body is removed we become even stronger, we will protect ourselves and those that may try helping us against those who've betrayed us' _Zangetsu replied surprisingly angry yet he voice was quite and almost soothing.

'_**We Get our Resurrección! We fight back, if we go down, we'll go down while giving them nightmare's for the rest of their lives!' **_his hollow shouted in rage and the two others silently agreed.

By now the orb of power was covering a large amount of space while destroying to ground he stood on and them with one call of rage the power exploded around him destroying everything around him and leaving a creator larger than a house in the ground, the trees were thrown fire surrounded him and the ground around the creator was nothing but devastation, but stood in that creator was an untouched Ichigo who just as quickly Shunpo'd to the peaceful area he was in before to train.

He wasted no time sitting in crossed legged on the rock and jumping into his inner world to spar. Once he opened his eyes his Zanpakuto's sprit was in his face sword drawn and longing for him. "You progress best when under a time limit, so you only have until day break to unlock you bankai in your human body or I'll simply let you try doing yourself and end up killing yourself." Zangetsu said knowing that he would need to push the boy beyond his limits to get him ready for the war that they know is coming, even if Yoruichi wants to think that it will blow over they know what the soul society's like.

Meanwhile outside of his body a certain purple haired girl was walking along the stream again to see what that power she felt was, only to find the same orange haired boy she'd had seen the night before sitting on the same rock he was sleeping on last night.

His face was no longer peaceful; instead it had a deep scowl. Power seemed to be radiating of him as a ring of black reiatsu circled around his form almost like black flames dancing around him. She watched him as she took a seat on another rock opposite him. Then something thing came to mind. 'He seems lonely, yet determined for something, is he meditating to calm his mind? Was he the cause of that explosion...' he mind kept wondering as she looked at him, his features slowly calmed down at a lesser scowl now looking more like he was concentrating rather than being angry.

She didn't know why she was waiting here for him to wake up but she supposed that she had nothing better to do. She couldn't help but to keep looking at the ring of power circling him it rose a few inches high and changed colour from a deep black to having red outlines and sometimes even blue.

She didn't know how long had passed but she turned when she heard rustling in the forest behind her. She didn't move when she saw a pink haired girl come out from the darkness... wait darkness? She looked up and indeed it was dark. 'How long have I been here?' she thought.

She turned back to the pink haired girl who was now looking at her curiously before she spoke up. "Are you one of Ichigo's friends? What he doing?" Moka asked timidly as she walked up beside Mizore.

"No, I didn't even know that was his name, he just looked lonely so I stayed here with him." She half lied. "As for what he's doing, I'd have to guess mediating, when I first saw him he looked angry but it doesn't seem too bad now..." she continued quietly as she moved her lollipop to the opposite side of her mouth. Moka sat down next to her.

"I'm Moka by the way, what's your name?" Moka asked kindly. Mizore looked at her for a moment before replying. "Mizore, how do you know Ichigo are you two friends?" she asked already feeling the anger feeling up inside her. 'all buddy, buddy I don't know why I thought that he was lonely, he wouldn't understand me...' she thought.

"Well it was his first day yesterday and when he was walking to school he heard me calling for help, he came and saved me from that bully Saizou and then even patched up my wounds. I sort of feel sorry for him though, he seems really powerful but he mentioned people always getting the wrong idea about him, I think people fear him because they think he's scary but he actually really kind." Moka explained with a sympathetic smile since she knew why he was angry.

Mizore didn't reply at first. 'He's powerful so people avoid him? Fear him? Maybe he would understand... should I try making friends, with him?' she thought to herself trying not to get her hopes up that someone might understand and accept her.

"Did you know that he slept out here on that rock last night? I noticed him as I walked back to the dorms... he seemed peaceful then." Mizore said much to the surprise of Moka. Moka ripped her gaze from the ring of power and looked at Mizore in shock.

"He slept out here? He must have been so cold... why would he do that though. Wait he did mention not being able to sleep so he went to train instead... is this where he came?" she thought out loud.

Before anyone could say anything more the ring of reiatsu around Ichigo shot up encasing him in a pillar of black which swirled around him picking up dust and making a cloud around him. As the pillar dispersed and the dust cloud faded what they saw was Ichigo now standing but holding a giant cleaver like sword in his hand and resting it against his shoulder as if it weighed nothing, that's when he noticed them a froze.

"I-Ichigo? Where'd you get that sword from?" Moka asked as she looked up in surprise as she saw the size of it, did it just appear out of nowhere? He smiled nervously and stuck the sword into the rock at his feet.

"Well, it's not just a sword, his names Zangetsu and he manifests as this sword, this is his first form. I've just unlocked he second while I've been here." He explained starching he head nervously. And then he noticed Mizore who was also looking on with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey I'm Ichigo who're you?" he asked kindly while keep a relaxed face, after his training with Zangetsu it always makes him feel better since he can just let out his stress in the spar.

"I'm Mizore, I noticed you here last night as well so I chose to wait for you to wake up to see what you're doing..." she explained quietly she saw him frown. "Sorry I was preoccupied and didn't notice that you two were out here..." he said regretfully. "I had some anger to vent out." He added quietly.

The girls didn't miss that bit either. "Are you feeling better now? You already blew a hole in the forest today; that was you right?" Moka asked. And again he rubbed his neck and nodded. "okay so who did this sword suddenly appear?" she asked.

"I can summon him whenever, I was about to test his next form while I'm in this form if you two want to come see, I mean it'd be rude to expect you both to leave after you've waited for me..." he offered while avoiding saying in his human body with the new girl there. Moka quickly agreed but Mizore was reluctant but agreed nonetheless out of pure curiosity,.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu with one hand and pointed it in front of him while placing another on top of the blade. Both girls could feel the power flowing around him and it sent chills down their backs. Everything was silent apart from the strong breeze but it didn't stop them hear the one word he muttered.

"Ban-Kai"

And just like that a whirlwind of power flowed around him and once everything had settled down he stood there in a new robe which seemed tattered at the ends and was completely black. His new sword held to his side. "Tensa Zangetsu." He stated calmly.

"How do you do that?" Mizore asked finding her voice. He shrugged. "This is what's called a bankai; it boosts my strength and speed." He replied nonchalantly. The Rosario on Moka's stayed silent but was silently watch and remembering everything he says for future reference.

"What type of monster has this type of ability?" Mizore asked as she noticed he let himself revert back to his cleaver like sword before that dispersed into nothing as well leaving the orange haired boy unarmed.

"Well I'll tell you when I know you a bit better, but I'd like for you to keep this a secret, and very much appreciate it." he asked sincerely, the attention she was getting was starting to make her blush since it wasn't like her to speak out like this.

She nodded while not making eye contact. Moka on the other hand was watching with a sad smile. 'He's preparing himself to fight isn't he?' she asked her inner self. '_Indeed he is, but I remembering him saying he has four more forms before that means there's still three we haven't seen yet. Tell him about our Rosario tell him what happens when it comes off and challenge him to a sparring match for me so I can push to see how strong he is.' _her inner self asked. And outer Moka knew it would be best to do as her inner self told her to do.

"Ichigo... w-would you be willing to spar?" she asked nervously getting confused looks from Mizore and Ichigo he was about to reply but she continued first. "First I'd need a way to get this Rosario off so my inner self could fight you, she asked me if you'd willing..." she asked. A bit of what she said caught his attention.

"Inner self?" he asked curiously, and slightly worried in case it was anything like his inner hollow. She only nodded. "Well if that's what you want I suppose I could..." he said reluctantly not wanting to offend her.

"How do we get the Rosario off then?" he asked. Moka blushed and looked to the ground. "I have no idea..." she muttered. Ichigo thought he'd just do the obvious and yank it, so he walked up to her and with a light grip yanked down and to Moka's amazement it worked. The Rosario was in his hand and he shrugged as if to ask was that so hard.

What he didn't was the powerful wave of reiatsu that hit him. 'Must have been a type seal then...' he thought calmly when he noticed that it wouldn't match up to his bankai but he may have trouble in shikai. They had both forgotten about Mizore who looked on with wide eyes when she saw Moka's silver hair red eyes and overwhelming power. 'She can't be...'

Inner Moka stood straight with a hand on her hip as she tried hiding the surprise from her face. '_how did he do that?' _she thought to herself. Though quickly took notice of his calm attitude which only added to her anger. '_Arrogant fool, I'll show him his place'_

"_I'm the true Moka; that seal makes my powers dormant and allows for the Moka you know to have control of my body_." She explained but to her surprise Ichigo smirked before saying"I guessed as much, we have more in common then you think." Ichigo said cryptically.

"Shall we have our spar then?" Ichigo asked politely. He didn't get a worded response instead he found himself leaning back to dodge a kick aimed for his head and then stepping to the side when she quickly followed up with a strong punch aimed for his chest. He continued to dodge for a few minutes which took most of his concentration and speed available to him in his shikai.

"I've got to say, I've never really fought hand to hand so this is a first for me, makes me regret not learning it when I had the chance." He said, thinking about the time he spent training with Kisuke while Yoruichi just watched.

Finally she managed the get close enough for a hit to his chest but at the last second he crossed his forearms in front of him to weaken the hit, but was still sent flying and when he was about to fly into a tree he spun around mid air and kick himself off the tree he was about to hit shooting back at her with his arm out to the side and managed to land his first into her stomach making her cough up some spit and blood though nothing to serious.

She quickly recovered and looked around to spot him but was unsuccessful until she heard a whistle above her, she looked and saw him standing above her and smiling down... standing on the air... "What type of trick is this!" she shouted before jumping up to try and kick him back to the ground and was successful when she flipped and landed a kick into his shoulder sending him flying down with a crash.

"No trick, I just have to solidify my reiatsu below my feet to allow me to stand wherever." He explained as he ran at her as she was landing and the moment she touched down she was hit with a hurricane of punches none in any place to painful, which made her, realise he was trying not to hurt her.

'_He's taking sympathy on me... and he's still only on his first form! He needs to know his place!' _she screeched to herself in her mind. She quickly jumped back and then forward again landing a round house kick into his ribcage sending him through another tree but he was back in front of her within seconds.

They both jumped at each other and together unleashed and flurry of punches going too fast to be tracked by outside parties onto each other either blocking or being blocked and rarely being able to land a hit on each other but when they did it was painful for those it hit. None of the two noticed the land cracking beneath them and the dust could that where kicking up behind each party from the force of punches continuing even after they'd been stopped.

Mizore watched in awe at what seemed to be a clash of titans with the amount of power they were unleashing at each other. She thought this was a spar but they seemed to be trying to kill each other... though she didn't miss the crazed grins on both combatants.

"What did you want to spar for?" Ichigo asked as he ducked under a kick and then swiping one of his legs while still crouched to try knock her over she simply hoped over him and then tried stomping down on him which he avoided thanks to Shunpo.

"_If you want the truth then you have to beat me." _She said simply while she stayed smiling, she didn't know when but she started enjoying this fight more than any other she had before, '_This man is truly a force to be reckoned with_... _and he'll be mine_.' She thought to herself confidently, she could see that he too was enjoying himself.

But then she remembered that she hadn't even forced him in bankai yet... she needed to get stronger! But she knew she was tiring she could feel her attack becoming slower and she was get hit a lot more then she should have.

After a few more minutes of this standoff she feel to a knee panting for air and she looked up to see Ichigo wiping some blood from him mouth and share her smile with her. "So you gona tell me then?" he asked.

"_I hoped to force you to show your full strength, I was watching your fight with Saizou even if that Moka wasn't, I know about you still having another three forms stronger then what you've shown me, I suppose I was arrogant to think I could force you to show them." _She admitted and grabbed the hand offered to her to help her up.

"I see, well even if I wanted to show you my other stages of power I'd have to leave my body since I haven't unlocked them all while in my body, and I still haven't used one of them and the last one is risky to use and I've used it once and got lucky." He explained unaware that Mizore was still listening. Moka nodded numbly for her failed effort.

"Anyway thank you for sparing with me, I really need to cut lose today." He replied gratefully. She nodded and smiled back at him, her wounds already healing. _"I may ask for this again one day...I've... enjoyed myself..." _Moka admitted, almost shyly.

"_But if you wish for me to revert back to the other Moka I'll need some blood so she can heal fast, If you would." _She asked politely. Ichigo hung his head and sighed before craning his neck to the right giving her permission and she didn't hesitate to push her whole body against him and dig her fangs into his neck greedily drinking form him, the taste and power held in his blood made her shiver in delight.

After they pulled away Ichigo tossed her the Rosario and she caught it and didn't hesitate to clip it back on. Ichigo moved quickly and caught Moka as she fell but soon she could stand on her own again.

"We should get to our dorms, are you going to walk with us Mizore?" Ichigo asked as he turned to look at the long purple haired girl she froze for a second but then shed a small smile and nodded. And jogged up next to him and together they began to walk forward.

"Do you have any other friends yet Mizore?" Moka asked as she leaned heavily on Ichigo for support. Mizore shook her head and looked away. Ichigo noticed and smiled. "You're just like me and Moka, we didn't have any friends here apart from each other, you're more than welcome to be friends with us you seem like a nice person." Ichigo said not looking at her so she didn't feel pressured.

And because he wasn't looking he didn't notice the smile grow on her face nor the light blush. "I-I think I'd like that, thank you." She said genuinely happy and this time Ichigo did look at her and smiled back causing her to blush again before she too leant up against him much to Moka and Ichigo's shock though he didn't push her away.

'Apart from the bad news today has been good, relieve my stress fighting and make a new friend...' Ichigo thought to himself calmly though not having forgotten the war that's on his doormat. 'if I manage to master all my levels of power while in a human body then once it's removed I should be able to put up a decent fight against the soul society...' he told himself determined not to get his friend or family involved.

Both girls walked together towards their dorm as he split off and used Shunpo to appear at his door before walking in and lying on his bed waiting for the night to take him, which it never did. He gave a frustrated sigh, he had way too much on his mind and it was making him uncomfortable like his room was too small or something. So for the second night in a row he got into a change of clothes that weren't ripped apart from fighting and left to his peaceful place.

One he got there he was thankful that he didn't destroy it judging him fight and the place seemed to be perfectly fine since I fight was a little distance from this opening. As he laid down he kept his eyes open while he thought but he supposed it would be better to spend his time training to master his mask next. And with that he closed his eyes and slipped into his inner world.

Be failed to notice the purple haired girl that had followed him as she poked her head out from the side of a tree to make sure he was asleep before she walked up beside him and sat down as she watched the power start circling him once more as he slept, she smiled to herself at his now peaceful face as he slept.

She was for the first time in a long time happy and glad she'd made a friend... 'Or maybe something more.' She thought to herself with a light blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes this is the second chapter and yes it did take longer then I would have liked to finish but I don't get much free time to write between collage studies spending time with my friends and dealing with anything else that pops up, so please refrain from complaining I already know how you must feel about it and I'll try improve. I also hope this is a better quality chapter than my last, if so let me know. **

Ichigo 'woke' early in the morning, he spent the whole night training with his hollow this time to try and synchronise enough so he could use his mask safely, he'd made some progress but not enough, Zangetsu guessed it would take around three days for him to fully be ready to use it and then after that his hollow wants to train him in using Resurrección which could take awhile to learn as well.

He stood up brushing himself off and looked around to make sure he was alone, he was, and then with the use of Shunpo went to his dorm room where he washed and got changed for classes. He wondered what he'd missed yesterday since he didn't go for the most part. He'd finished about an hour early much to his annoyance since he had nothing to do until homeroom. So he deicide to just watch people arrive from a vantage point then he could get a good look at the school as well.

He flashed to the top of a clock tower type building in the middle of a courtyard and sat on the of the tiles of the roof, no one looked up to notice him and he did make a noise to bring attention to himself, he just sat there sensing all the different types of reiatsu they were giving off.

He felt surprisingly calm even after all the bad news, he'd been able to let go and relax while sparring with his hollow in his inner world last night, right now he and his hollow where after the same thing... to become strong enough to beat the soul society into the ground by themselves so there had been no argument between them only the enjoyment of the fight.

He was far from happy but he wasn't going to let his emotions run wild like they did yesterday and then explode around him... it wouldn't be helpful it'd just draw attention to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice Mizore spying on him from behind a bush on the floor below.

Mizore had managed to get a feel for his aura and if she concentrated hard enough she could feel where he was, so when she felt him suddenly appear back on school grounds she'd been on the move to see what he was doing. 'I don't feel alone when I'm around him... he makes me feel comfortable, even when he was sleeping just being around his aura made me feel... happy and safe.' She thought to herself with a slight flush on her cheeks as she watched him from a distance.

Ichigo laid back against the tiles of the slanted roof and continued he thoughtful endeavour, well that was until he heard a familiar voice call out his name from below.

He looked down to see the pink haired Moka calling up to him while waving an arm in an attempt to get his attention, then he noticed how her calling him had gotten the attention of everyone else in the courtyard. He sighed heavily putting on his usual scowl before standing up and stepping of the roof.

This caused a few panicked cries from the people watching but then turned into silence as they noticed that before he hit the ground he slowed immensely and dust picked up below him when landed as if he was only stepping forward completely ignoring the fall.

"Yo." Ichigo said simply raising a hand in greeting as he walked towards Moka how also didn't seem surprised at the drop he had just taken instead she smiled warm and waved back although hers was more enthusiastic than he his simple raised hand. She didn't seem to mind his scowl either which confused the people around them greatly.

"Good morning Ichigo, who are you feeling today?" she asked as she grabbed one of his arms to lean into much to his embarrassment as shown by his cheeks though his scowl didn't lessen. "I'm fine; you seemed to have healed well as well, that's good." He said glad that he didn't hurt her to badly.

"Morning." A voice said from behind them, both turned to see Mizore walking calmly to them with her usual lollipop in her mouth and a face void of most emotion, the only emotion being shown in a light blush on her cheeks.

"Morning." Ichigo said with just as little emotion when she came up and grab his other arm although more lightly. Though it still confused him to no end why they were acting like this. Together they walked to homeroom finding out that Mizore was in the same as them.

When they walked in Ichigo noticed the glares he was getting off the male population of the class though a quick flair of reiatsu made them look away. 'if they all flinch from that amount of reiatsu they must not be to strong...' he reasoned then he noticed a blue haired girl looking at him from the back of the class... he ignored her.

They all took their usual seats, Ichigo next to a window, Moka behind him and now Mizore in front of him. He sighed and rested his head on the desk completely blocking out the chatter from round him and chose this time to talk to Zangetsu instead.

'Yo, old man, after I've done with all of this training do you think we can manage... ya know.' Ichigo asked solemnly to his partner. It was silence for a moment until he answered. '_I don't know how powerful you'll be after you achieve Resurrección, but I think we can manage. If they attack like they did at Karakura town they'll bring all the captains and lieutenants they can spare with the head captain leading. We'd need to attack him first and take him out fast to prove a point after that we work the strongest down to the weakest...' _Zangetsu theorised with acknowledgement form both Ichigo and his hollow.

Then Ichigo realised that Nekonome-sensei was speaking to the whole class. "So today you will all join a school club!" she said though Ichigo wasn't listening to what she said before that so he only caught what she just said.

'A club? Why would everyone have to join one? Damn it... I'll have to find one that doesn't take up to much time so I can still continue my training._' _He thought to himself in annoyance as he rose his head from the desk and brushed the hair out of his eyes. 'I should get this cut to...' he thought thinking about how he left his hair grown out after his fight with Aizen.

"Ichigo." Moka's voice called from behind him. He turned to see her looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay, you didn't look like you were listening to any of that, Is something troubling you?" she asked, she knew what was wrong with him but she wanted him to feel like he could talk to her if he needed to.

He gave her a rare smile. "I'm fine; just got a little bit on my mind is all, plus I got the jist of what she said so no worries." Ichigo said brushing of his worries before turning to face her fully. "We should join the same one, since we don't know many other people here, what do you think?" he asked and glanced to Mizore as well so she knew he was talking to her as well. And to his relief they both nodded, though Moka seemed more energetic, which was no surprise since Mizore didn't seem much like the type to show too much emotion. With that agreed upon they waited for homeroom to finish so that they could go and look for a club together.

.

.

.

They walked along the courtyard that had been reshaped into the club recruitment hot spot, he noticed a lot of the clubs had a few... take that back, it had a lot of weird clubs. He didn't take any noticed to the people looking at him with envy as they saw him walking with two beautiful girls.

A few clubs caught him eyes like the kendo club, which seemed mostly normal, then he noticed the club leader was a four armed monster who preferred to use four weapons... sort of breaking the rules of kendo.

He looked at the swimming club and stopped in front on the pool and also in front of the recruiters for a second and then looked away. 'I'd probably be a laughing stack if they saw all my scares from previous battles...' and with that thought he continued walking... well until he was stopped by a group of girls in bikinis holding pamphlets or inflatable rubber rings.

"Hey, how about joining the swimming club? We could use someone like you, you look like a strong swimmer." A cheerful girl asked as she got into his comfort range. He briefly checked her reiatsu and of course she was a monster but she also seemed like a fairly weak one so he knew he was in no danger.

Within seconds of Ichigo being stopped by the girls Mizore and Moka were at his side, Moka looking a bit worried. "Sorry I'm not interested in joining your club." Ichigo said as he gave them the cold shoulder and began walking past them much to the swimming clubs confusion. 'what male in the right mind would walk past a group of half naked girls and brush them off like they were nothing?!' Tamao Ichinose thought angrily.

Quickly regaining her composer she ran in front of him path blocking him again. "Sorry but I'm the captain of the swimming club Tamao Ichinose, may I ask why you are not interested?" she asked putting on a sweet persona.

He raised his hand and run it though his hair and then sighed heavily. "Personal reasons, I'd appreciate it if you'd get out my way." He said coldly with his eyes closed sowing that he didn't like their company.

Quickly she got out his way when he started to leak out his reiatsu, which felt demonic in quantity and quality. He walked past her like she was never there and was flanked by his two companions.

Ichigo just kept walking while looking at the other clubs. Mizore was confused why he brushed of the club so easily, she wondered if it was because Moka wasn't aloud near water... but he didn't seem to know that about vampires.

"Thanks Ichigo."Moka said sincerely at his side. He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked wondering what he'd done to be thanked for. "For not joining the swimming club, I saw the way you looked at the club before the club leader stopped you, you seemed to want to join it yet you didn't, wasn't it because I could go near water?" She asked confused to him.

"You can't go near water?" he asked back which Causing Moka to puff her cheeks out. "I thought you knew since you didn't join them, vampires can't go in water since it hurts us thanks to its purifying properties." She explained embarrassed that she mistook his actions.

He scratched his neck before explaining. "Remember I'm still new to this monster stuff, I didn't know that. I wasn't lying when I said it was personal reasons." Hoping to clear things up, it didn't. "Personal reasons? Can you not swim?" Mizore asked.

"No, I'm a good swimmer, I used to help out the swimming club at my old school when they were low on people... well the reason is I have a lot of... scars and they're not very... subtle." He explained uneasily, not really wanting to tell them but not wanting to hide it from them either.

"Like burns?" she asked back but then apologised to him knowing that it may be uncomfortable for him to talk about. "No need to apologise, and no nothing like that, well I have a few small burns but for the most part they are cut marks... some from people like me who use swords as well." He explained quietly as if remembering unpleasant memorise while he continued walking not looking back to them.

Ichigo didn't look back to them as he recalled how he got most of them... 'I even have a scared body for the things that I did to help the soul society and yet they don't care...' he thought solemnly not seeing the upset faces of the girls behind him.

"I'll let you two choose a club for us, I need to go for a walk, I'll be gone for half an hour or so. Whatever you sign up for put my name down as well." He said and before any of them could argue or stop him he disappear in a burst of Shunpo and such speeds that no one around then noticed him leave nor could they follow his speed.

They stood there shocked at his speed. "I think you've upset him..." Moka said. Mizore didn't reply instead she concentrated on locating his aura so that she knew where he was and when she found it she was surprised by how far away it felt. "Come on Moka, the quicker we find a club the quicker we can go and see if he's okay."

.

.

.

Ichigo was walking along the side of a lake, It had been about half an hour since he'd left and he was still wasn't ready to face them again. He'd let his emotions get the better of him and that just pissed him of more, which didn't help. He was cut out his thoughts when he heard a weak voice calling out.

"H-Help, someone..." the weak voice called. It took Ichigo less than a second to pin point the voice and he saw a girl lying under a tree near the river bank, seeming to have had fallen. Quickly flashing over to her he kneeled down and offered his hand to the girl who took it with gratefulness. As soon as she was standing she started wobbling again and leaned against Ichigo for support, not that he minded... what he did mind was the two large 'pillows' that were pushed against him. He got a good look at the girl and he recognised her as the girl who sits next to Moka on the back row in home room.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ichigo asked ignoring other 'distractions' she looked up to him with wide eyes and a parted mouth, the sight of her looking at him like that made his heart skip a beat and a red tint cover his cheeks.

"Thank you, I must have lost balance again." She said as she began rubbing her breasts against him making him sputter a response to her. "W-What are you doing!?" he all but shouted. As he pushed her to an arms distance but didn't let go in fear of her falling.

"What is something wrong?" she asked innocently and weakly. He sighed. "No, nothing, let's just get you to the nurses office okay? Oh and I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way." He said regaining his composer. He missed the evil grin that was splitting across her face as he began leading her to the nurse's office.

"My names Kurumu Kurono, thank you for the help." And that was all she said for the rest of the. After he had taken her to the nurses' office she turned to thank him but he seemed to have disappeared as soon as she arrived.

.

.

.

Ichigo found Moka and Mizore walking into a room with Nekonome-sensei and decided to see what was going on and walked in just after them so it seemed like he was walking with them. Once he walked inside he saw the relived faces of both Moka and Mizore. He raised his hand and greeted with a simple "Yo."

"Where have you been?" Mizore asked trying to sound normal but was hard when she saw that Ichigo didn't seem angry at her. He shrugged as he looked around noticing that it was just them in the room.

"I had to take a girl to the nurse's office since she fell over, she's from our home room... and what's going on here?" he asked. In which Moka answered. "This is the club we chose, the newspaper club!" she said excitedly and patted for him to take the chair next to her so he did.

"Well welcome to the newspaper club! It well be up to us to issue newspapers to the rest of the academy on all the recent events!" Nekonome-sensei said. But before she could say anything else Ichigo raised his hand.

"Are we the only ones in this club?" he asked. "No there are two more member to this club, one of them is in the nurses office after he had an accident on the first day and is being treated now. And the other in the captain of the club-" she was cut off by a voice at the door. "And that's me." The voice said.

All three turned to see a dark haired man holding two sets of flowers which were instantly distributed to Moka and Mizore. Mizore froze the flowers the moment she was handed them and Moka took them politely and awkwardly as he introduced himself a Gin.

"Great you're one of those people..." Ichigo's voice spoke out instantly drawing the attention of the rest of the people in the room. Everyone looked at him confused apart from Gin who looked at him with a glare.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" The innocent voice of Moka sounded. "From his actions so far I bet he's the type who goes around flirting with any women he see's... am I right?" he asked Gin. 'he acts just like Keigo.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Gin was about to retort but didn't get the chance. "I agree with Ichigo, I've seen this guy peeping around the school a few times, not to mention the harassment of the girls he talks to." Mizore said, she'd seen him peeping a few times while she was on a nightly walk. Hearing this Moka quickly pushed him away shrieking that she didn't like perverts, much to Ichigo's amusement.

'that bastard, already trying to make a fool out of me, well it will just be that much more painful when I take Moka away from him.' Gin thought in rage. And then pretending like nothing happened he continued his introduction to the club.

"Our first story will be on that explosion yesterday, so we need to go and do some investigation, Ichigo will go with Mizore, Moka will be with me." He stated, much to the shock of the other three… so Ichigo spoke up.

"If I remember correctly, Moka said she didn't like perverts, so I can't let you go in a group with her. She can go with Mizore and I will go with you." Ichigo challenged while standing up from his seat. Gin growled, like literally growled.

"I'm the captain of this club, which means the decisions are mine, not yours!" Gin said he to stood from his chair and sized himself up against Ichigo, who didn't seem worried in the slightest, much to Gins annoyance.

"Just because you're the captain doesn't mean you can give orders to people and expect them to follow without question, more so when you've done nothing for them to respect you or have reason to follow you." Ichigo stated confidently. Not noticing the lime haired girl outside the window listening into their conversation.

"Mistress Harribel would be happy to hear this." The figure said respectfully before flicking her wrist and opening a Garganta for her escape, and to inform her mistress about the boy she been assigned to watch.

.

.

.

Ichigo and Gin made their way through forest near the creator that Ichigo had left, not that Gin knew that. Gin was looking around with interest at the surroundings looking for some clues, but finding none. Gin was also in a pretty bad mood since he was stuck with Ichigo and not Moka.

But this could prove to be what he needed to lose the orange haired boy from getting in his way, night was coming soon and then he'll use his speed to ditch Ichigo before he even realises his gone and then sniff out Moka and make her his.

An evil grin split across his face as he felt the moon start to rise. 'Not long now and I'll be at my peak!' he thought to himself while he made it look like he was looking around the area but really he couldn't care less about the story for the newspaper.

"Gin, who's the other member that's in the nurses office?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the creator he made with a little guilt. 'I'm just a guest here and I went a blew a hole in this dark lords forest...' he thought to himself.

"Haven't met him yet, sensei invited him. Apparently his incredibly weak, he got beaten up on his first day and hasn't been able to leave the bed his in yet." Gin said nonchalantly as he felt his power grow as the moon continued to rise.

"Though compared to me most people are weak, like you, you would stand a chance against my monster form... and that's why you don't stand a chance with Moka and why she'll be mine!" Gin growled arrogantly as he turned to face Ichigo who didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"So I was right, you draw your power from the moon, I've been keeping track on it and the higher the moon got the higher your power raised, still you're too arrogant to be a threat." Ichigo said dismissively, again just pissing off Gin even more. Ichigo noticed his power rising when Zangetsu mentioned it to him, and then he chose to keep track of it and noticed how it was tied to the moon, he was the wielder of Zangetsu, if he didn't notice something tied to the moon he'd be ashamed of himself.

Ichigo turned to face Gin in time to see a snout protruding from his face and fur starting to form on his face and arms. Ichigo had to stop himself from laughing at the man's appearance, a wolf in sheep's clothing ran out in his mind when he saw that the school uniform was untouched by his transformation.

"Well this is a surprise, I'm pretty sure I could guess but just for confirmation wana tell me what you are?" Ichigo asked voice full of sarcasm, but instead of answering Gin charged at him at full speed which shocked Ichigo at the speed he was capable of. Narrowly avoiding Gins outstretched claws Ichigo summoned Zangetsu and the cleaver like shikai formed in his hand.

That's when he noticed Gin hadn't come back for a second strike yet. "Damn he must have gone straight to Moka." Ichigo muttered to himself before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo following the fleeting reiatsu he could feel from Gin. It didn't take Ichigo long to find him on a roof top with his hand grabbing Moka's wrist, which didn't bode well with Ichigo so in the next second Ichigo appeared next to Gin and in the second after that planted a round house kick into the side of Gins face sending him flying into the railings.

"Ichigo!" a happy Moka breathed before running up and embracing him. Ichigo blushed for a second before pulling away with a smile on his face he greeted her as he had done many times before, he raised his free hand and said a simple. "Yo."

Ichigo's senses quickly went on high alert and he turned to see Gin in a mind charge running towards him. Gin was then cut off and knocked of his feet when a block of ice hit him in the side again sending him stumbling. 'Ice?' Ichigo thought and turned to see Mizore, but know her hair was made of ice and icy claws sprouted from her sleeves instead of hands.

"Mizore?" Ichigo asked confused, but when he noticed her turn away in what looked like sadness of worry he continued. "That's a good look for you." He continued warmly, hoping that it was a good enough thank you and it seemed to work since she turned back to him with wide eyes a small blush and not to mention a small smile adoring her face.

Ichigo turned back to Gin who seemed to be seething in rage. "You! Getting in the way again, don't you get it I'm a werewolf! An S-classed monster, our strength lies in our speed, I'll kill you before you know it!" Gin shouted before yet again going full speed and dashing around Ichigo making it hard for the two girls to keep track of the wolf but Ichigo was having no problem with it, after all he'd fought faster people.

He saw and arrogant smirk playing on Gins face and heard a panicked voices calling his name from both the girls. When he saw Gin shooting at his side with his claws pointed to his neck, he simple grabbed out Gins hand with his stopping the claws coming anywhere near him and stopping all of Gins momentum. In return there was dead silence.

Ichigo calmly turned his head to Gin. "You're too slow, I've fought people a shit ton faster than you before, this is child's play." Ichigo said in a cold voice, he intended to show this stupid wolf how out classed he really was.

"H-how, no one is faster than a werewolf under a full moon." Gin said to stunned to move. Ichigo smiled before pointing Zangetsu towards Gin holding it with one hand like it weighed nothing. "My swords name is Zangetsu, which means 'slaying moon' in case you couldn't translate. All things under the moon bow to him, not the other way around." Ichigo said before he disappeared to the shock of everyone there.

He appeared again behind Gin and placed a well aimed kick into the wolf's back sending him flying again. "Allow me to show my true speed, and show you how slow you really are." Ichigo said and point Zangetsu in front of him and allowed his power to circle him before he muttered his release command.

"Bankai!" the circling energy exploded outward pushing the two girls backwards and making Gin howl out in rage before he shot forward into the cloud of dust and as soon as he saw Ichigo's orange hair he unleashed a hail storm of stabs at the boy which blew away all the obscuring dust, only to show Ichigo nimbly weaving in and out the attacks to dodge them, with that calm look on his face showing that this was nothing but a walk in the park for him.

"You ready for my turn?" Ichigo asked before disappearing again but this time he seemed to appear all around Gin as Ichigo used a slow Shunpo to circle Gin like he remembered doing to Byakuya. Gin froze before trying to stab the multiple images of Ichigo, to no success.

"You're getting slower, why?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not even going full speed and yet you claim that no one is faster than you, you're just too ignorant to find anyone to challenge your speed." Ichigo stated, then noticed that the clouds were beginning to shroud the moon.

"Is that why you're getting slower, because of clouds?" Ichigo asked before stopping and jumping a few feet away from the panting form of Gin. "I can fix that." Ichigo muttered. Then he let loose on reiatsu creating a pillar that was pure black and shot into the clouds causing them to disperse around the pillar and allowing the gleam of the moon to once again hit them.

But Gin just collapsed to his knees under the power Ichigo was unleashing. For the first time in his life Gin was scare, scratch that terrified. 'How can he be so powerful, he doesn't look like any S-class monster I know, hell his power feels more like dark lords.' Gin thought before his power slipped away from him and he regained his human figure and fainted.

Ichigo dropped in bankai and went over to the collapsed figure. "Damn I was hopping you'd be faster." Ichigo muttered. 'I still haven't had a chance to go full speed in my human body yet, well at least we'll have no more problems from this guy.' Ichigo thought to himself. Silently he picked up the unconscious form of Gin and flung his arm over his shoulders to make it easier to carry him.

"I-Ichigo... that was incredible." The voice of Moka said as she drew closer to Ichigo. Ichigo smirked before responding. "Your inner self said she wanted to see what I'm capable of so I thought I'd show my bankai, though I didn't get to use it to its fullest." Ichigo responded.

"I have to ask again, what are you to be able to be able use such power so easily." Mizore asked as she walked up to him to help carry Gin. Ichigo thought about how to answer and then thought about how that must have been her monster form he saw before when she hit Gin with that ice.

"Let's get Gin to the nurse's office and I'll explain it to you, as long as you keep it a secret." He said and she nodded and together all three of them made it to the nurses office and place Gin in one of the beds to recover and left to a sit in the empty courtyard where they all sat on a picnic bench which was in one of the corners.

"So go ahead, ask you questions and I'll answer them." Ichigo said as he sat down with them both opposite him. And of course it was the obvious question which was also the hardest to explain first. "What are you; I've never seen a monster with that type of power." Mizore asked. Ichigo quickly glanced at Moka then back to Mizore.

"Well Moka says I should call myself what I'm most comfortable with, which is a human." Ichigo said causally and continued before she could call him out on it. "But technically am hybrid between a human, shinigami and a hollow... how that came to be is a long story, but I started out as a human. But I'm now known as a Vizard... well I think, it's hard to keep track of." Ichigo finished honestly. And to his relief she didn't seem too angry or disgusted but she did seem surprised.

"But what are you? I've only known about monsters and stuff since I joined this school so I'm not to knowledgeable on the subject, I mean I know it's something to do with ice." He asked curiously. She didn't hesitate to answer him since he was truthful to her she should be to him.

"I'm wants called a Yuki-onna, or a snow woman if you prefer." She responded and Ichigo nodded in acceptance, he'd heard a few stories about them but nothing with too much information. "Well what else do you want to ask?" Ichigo asked them.

"How did you get so powerful, the shinigami I've seen didn't seem as powerful as you, and you still have another three levels you've yet to show." Moka asked. Ichigo thought about it before answering. "Well I had reason to get stronger, that and every one of my enemies where stronger than me, forcing me to grow stronger so that I could win." Ichigo said, almost solemnly.

"Reasons?" Mizore asked. Ichigo was silent for a moment. "Yeah, the first major boost in my power was when I had to save a friend from getting executed, and then I had to get stronger when another friend was kidnapped by a group of people called the espada and they were very much stronger then I was, learnt that the hard way." He explained with a small scowl remembering how he died not once but twice in that invasion.

"Then why aren't you with your friends now, you've done a lot for them why would you not want to be with them now?" Mizore asked. Ichigo frowned. "I'm not needed anymore, not by my human friends since they can protect themselves now and I'm most defiantly not needed by the shinigami anymore, so I was sent here so I could maybe move on a bit from having to protect them and maybe meet new people, and I've done just that." Ichigo said though Moka caught on to who he said he wasn't needed anymore. 'He's not needed, is that why he soul society want to kill him?' she asked herself.

"I only have one more thing, what are you doing when you're meditating in the forest every night?" Mizore asked. Ichigo smiled a bit much to their surprise. "Training, as a shinigami I have what we call an inner world, that's where my Zanpakutos sprit resides and also my inner hollow's sprit, I'm able to leave my human body and when I do I have access to all my powers, but when I'm in my human body I need to re-unlock them so to speak, I have just got my bankai as you've seen and I'm working on the next step now. It's also a good stress reliever when I get to spar with them since they are at my level of power meaning we can drag it out as long as we want." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"I can understand, my inner self is the same, if she had someone she could go all out on she'd enjoy herself, like she did when you two fought." Moka said with reluctant agreement from her inner self. Mizore stayed quite she could understand what they meant but saw no interest in fighting for long herself, she was more concerned about how he mentioned an inner hollow.

"So these two sprits that live inside you, they are your powers?" Mizore asked curiously. Ichigo nodded. "I suppose, though me and my hollow didn't see eye to eye for a long time and he tried taking over my body a few times. But he has saved my life more then he endangered it and he now accepts me as king, no matter how reluctant he is. So now we just spar and grow stronger together." Ichigo explained easily while he heard his hollow snort at him.

"Well if that's enough for today, I think I'm going to head off to my dorm, I think I'll just sleep tonight since it's been a few days since I've slept mentally." Ichigo said standing and noticed both girls shared a look together and stayed seated.

"We are staying for a bit longer, will see you tomorrow Ichigo." Moka said waving him off. Confused he shrugged and left with a wave and a Shunpo.

Moka looked to Mizore. "You won't judge Ichigo will you? For being a human?" Moka asked timidly. "Why would I, I have no reason to neither hate him nor judge him. He helped you back there and I can tell he's a wonderful person... he has power but doesn't use it to flaunt, he used it to that extent to prove a point to Gin, and so he would have no problems from Gin at a later date... at least that's what it seems." Mizore responded with a thoughtful expression.

"I think he truly feels alone though, but I can't tell why, the second time I saw him he seemed so angry, but I can't tell why..." Mizore wondered aloud. Moka looked around and nervously tapped her fingers.

"I overheard a conversation between him and another woman on his second day, remember how he said he wasn't needed, well I think that the soul society are trying to kill him... the worst part is he seems to want to fight all the shinigami alone so not to bring harm to his friends... but he doesn't know that I know, and I want to help him." Moka said though she wasn't sure she could if any of them was even close to Ichigo's power. Mizore seemed to think the same thing after hearing that.

"We'll help each other help him, we will fight together our combined strength may be enough to help him... but what if he pushes us away because he doesn't want us involved..." Mizore said to the shock of Moka.

"Wait you intend to help as well?" Moka exclaimed. "I will, I just know that he would fight for me, it's only right I do for him... and for one that is half a hollow, he's one of the purest people I've met, he didn't hesitate to make me feel better when he saw my monster form..." Mizore said quietly trying to ignore to light blush on her checks as she thought back to Ichigo.

"What about his other friends should we try gather them to help?" Moka asked wanting to go to all stops to help Ichigo survive. Mizore shock her head. "I suspect that if they know about it they will help nonetheless." Mizore thought.

For another hour or so they both sat their talking about plans to get stronger to help Ichigo, without him knowing, then Mizore asked to know everything Moka knew about him and so Moka lead the conversation talking about the days she'd spent with Ichigo and all the things he'd told her, answering questions she knew.

.

.

.

The next day Ichigo was in his home room as normal with Moka and Mizore in their normal seats, everything was calm and he was happy that he was not keeping his identity a secret from his new friends and it helps that they seemed to understand him.

Ichigo sighed contently and looked out the window and briefly noted that he could see the creator he made from this floor of the school. 'I wonder what they're going to do about that. I mean, I don't think I'll let anything like that happen again so should I just go tell this headmaster who's something called a dark lord about me doing that?' Ichigo thought to himself still feeling rather guilty about leaving a giant hole in his school, even if it was in the forest.

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off when he felt some ones arms wrap around him from behind and two soft...things push into the back of his head. Instantly jumping up from his seat and untangling himself from whoever it was he turned to see a saddened looking Kurumu, most likely not like being push away.

"Why did you push me away Ichigo? I just wanted to thank you for helping me." Kurumu stated pouting while stepping closer to him, Ichigo stepping back again, his back now against the wall. "Sorry, but I don't need thanking, especially not one like that. Glad you're feeling better though." Ichigo stated before dodging her attempt at another 'hug' by ducking under her arms and weaving around her.

"What do you think you're doing to Ichigo?" Moka growled angrily whit Mizore standing next to her as they both stood in front of Ichigo both glaring at Kurumu who didn't seem to notice. "I'm thanking Ichigo, he helped me yesterday when I fell and took me to the nurses office... have you got a problem _Moka_?" Kurumu growled back.

But before anyone could answer the bell rang and the classroom emptied fast to avoid a fight between these monsters, but after a few seconds another ringing sounded made them all turn to Ichigo who was holding his phone looking at it with wide eyes.

"Got to go." Was all he said before flashing out leaving a shocked Kurumu at his show of speed. 'Must be a monster that specializes in speed to move that fast...' she thought to herself.

Moka and Mizore shared a look. Both thinking along the lines of 'Is the fighting starting now?' hoping they were wrong they both rushed out to find him complete ignoring Kurumu.

.

.

.

Ichigo stopped once he reached the cliff were he first arrived, looking over the red water. Checking the ringing phone again and reading the writing on the screen. Kisuke, sighing before opening the phone to his ear listening to the silence before greeting.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted impatiently. And just as expected he heard the familiar chuckling of Kisuke. "Good morning Ichigo, who are you enjoying school then?" Kisuke asked in his usual amused voice, causing a tick to form on Ichigo's head.

"Damit Hat 'N' Clogs, stop fooling around, you know this is serious, what information you got?" Ichigo asked harshly. And as expected the man chuckled again. "Always in a rush Ichigo, you should learn to take it easy, you're still young."Urahara responded.

"Tch, like being young will stop the shinigami, now tell me why you've called me, you wouldn't contact me unless it's important." Ichigo retorted taking a seat on the cliff. There was no response for a moment but then Urahara's voice did answer, but it was in a serious voice which was so unlike him.

"From what information we've got from the soul society, it seems a decision will be made in a few months , you can thank Byakuya for this information. His also recommending that you allow us to help you hide out for a while, so that everything calms down in central 46." Urahara answered. And Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"I'm not going to hide out hat 'n' clogs, if I did then they'd use my friends and family to draw me out, just like Aizen did and you know it, the only option I've got is to fight, since from Byakuya's answer it seems like I'm going to be hunted down." Ichigo replied and received no reply from Kisuke.

"So I've got a couple months? That should be enough, I'll stay here until a week before their decision and train then I'll head to your shop, from their I'll train outside my body for a few days then you'll take me to the soul society and I'll meet them head on as soon as they say they want me dead, got it? And not a word to my friends or family, they'd try get involved otherwise, lie to them, tell them I've got a month more than expected if they ask so they don't suspect anything and it'll be over before they know it." Ichigo said think it was the best way to fight the shinigami, fighting them on their own turf and when they least expect it.

"It's a good plan Ichigo, but it'd be better if you let us help you." Kisuke stated. "But you've helped me more then I can repay so if this is really what you want I'll do it." Kisuke continued in a saddened voice. In return Ichigo chuckled surprising him.

"Don't worry, you know me, I'm not going to give up and if I go down then it'll be fighting and I don't intend to lose, I'll just kick some sense into them." Ichigo lied trying to sound confident, but he's seen what some of the captains are capable of and all of them together will be... tough. But Kisuke didn't seem to buy it.

"Your sisters would be devastated Ichigo, so just try be careful." Was all he got in reply before the phone went silent. Ichigo let out a long breath before laying back against the rocks just thinking to himself.

Again a figure in the background disappeared through a Garganta without Ichigo even realising, and half an hour later Ichigo felt what seemed to be fighting, not too far from him. Quickly checking the reiatsus he found out it was Moka, Mizore and Kurumu fighting for some reason.

Standing up and flashing away to find out what was going on.

.

.

.

Moka and Mizore were running towards were they could feel Ichigo's' power but were stopped when a blur of movement tried to slash at them. Jumping back in time Moka and Mizore looked to the air was they saw Kurumu flying with wings and a tail, even her nails protruded out like claws.

"Don't just turn your back to me Moka! I'm not going to lose to you!" Kurumu shouted and dive bombed towards Moka again, only to receive a volley of frozen spikes to be shot at her by the forgotten Mizore, now in her transformation.

"What's your problem?" Mizore asked continuing her onslaught of an icy rain. "My problem?!" Kurumu shouted back while dodging in and out of the icicles and even cutting through some that got to close with her claws.

"If it wasn't for her grabbing the attention of the boys of this school my plan would have moved along to an end by now, she's just holding me back from finding my destined one!" Kurumu screamed finally able to get close enough to try and attack Mizore only to be pushed away with enough force to send her high in the air again by Moka and her super human strength.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything!" Moka shouted back, she really wasn't after the attention of any males in the school... well maybe one... quickly rolling to the side as Kurumu came by for another pass at attacking.

"And even if she was, it'd be better than letting them get brainwashed by you, you're a succubus after all right? You brain wash hundreds of men until you find one you see fit as your destined one." Mizore stated knowing what was going on since she knew a fair bit about a lot of other monsters.

"What's all this?" a voice asked from behind them making them all turn to see Ichigo standing their confused. "What the hell's going on here? Why are you fighting each other and Mizore what are you talking about brain washing for?" Ichigo asked walking to the middle of them all. Kurumu, having heard rumours about him being powerful and having seen the fear in Saizou's eyes and also the speed he possesses was reluctant to start an attack for the moment and stayed quiet.

"Ichigo she's what's called a succubus, and they brain wash people to thinking they love them until they find someone they claim to be their destined one, which is someone she loves if I remember correctly. It seems she planned to do that in this school, brains wash all the males, but Moka was gaining too much of their attention." Mizore summarized noticing who Ichigo didn't look at her differently while she was transformed, bringing a small smile to her lips. They noticed Ichigo seemed to think over what she said for a few seconds and Kurumu was also looking like she wanted to attack again.

"Well I must say I don't agree with you wanting to brainwash the school." Ichigo mumbled before disappearing and reappearing behind Kurumu quickly grabbing her shoulder then flashing back to the ground where he held her against a tree albeit gently.

"But I can't say there's anything wrong with looking for someone you are destined to be with, but you're going about it the wrong way, if you're truly destined to be together then it will happen whether or not you're brain washing people. The person you are looking for is out there you're just looking at it wrong, you don't force someone to love then claim to love them back, it can't be one sided." Ichigo said letting her out his grip and stepping away before turning his back to her.

"I will not repeat myself, so listen. Your course is truly something to be proud of, well it would be if it wasn't making others suffer for your own happiness, I'll ask that you refrain for brainwashing people from now on and instead look for a love in which they honestly love back... with that said can I be sure that you won't cause any more trouble to my friends? And if so, you are more than welcome to join us as our friend as long as you remember what I said." Ichigo said making all of them widen eyes... and then one of them burst out into tears

All eyes turned to Kurumu as she wept before she stood up wiping her still crying eyes and stepping towards Ichigo. "You'd want me around even after I attack your friends, I even planned to charm you... you'd forgive me?" Kurumu asked, she'd honestly been touched by Ichigo's words and for a monster of love she didn't seem to understand it until now...

"Tch, course I would, some of my best friends are people I once fought against so I'm not one for holding grudges especially when you had reason behind your actions, and an acceptable one." Ichigo said before turning to his friends. "It's them you should be asking for forgiveness, they're the ones you hurt, I only spoke to you." Ichigo said as he continued to walk away.

"I've got somewhere to be so I'll see you all soon, try and get along here, all Kurumu needs to set her on the right path is support and who else would be good for supporting other than us. Try and understand and forgive her... I'll meet you all after school today, we should go grab a bite to eat together." Was all Ichigo said before shunpoing away leave three speechless teens.

Ichigo continued his walk until his was in the school again, walking down a set track to someone he needs to speak to, he'd left it to long as it is and now he needed to ask a favour. Sighing as he walked following the signs that lead him through the school, briefly noting Gin was in a crowd of people looking healthy...until they made eye contact that is and all the colour drained from Gins face before he turned away.

Coming to a stop and a large set of wooden double doors, taking a deep breath he knocked and waited impatiently for a few moments until a creepy voice finally called him in. Opening the door and looking over to the man sitting behind his desk. All Ichigo could see of his face was to glowing eyes and a wide smile.

"Good to see you Ichigo Kurosaki, I was wondering when you'd come and chat with me." The man said and Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance. "I agree it's about time we spoke... head master."Ichigo responded.

.

.

.

Ichigo just left them standing there as he flashed away, none of the three teens spoke. 'He seemed so calm and understanding, when no doubt he's going through a lot right now worrying about his life being in danger...' rang through Mizore's head.

'Even with all of his power he chooses to end a fight by speaking and understanding rather than force' Moka thought in admiration knowing who he probably wasn't as good with words as he was at fighting.

'Could he be the one? He understands me, forgives me and wants to help me. He didn't hurt me even after I tried hurting his friends. He no doubt could have killed me before I knew it with the speed he moved me with, but even when holding me back... he was gentle.' Kurumu thought as the tears finally stopped and she stared at the point he disappeared from, and then looked up to the other girls.

"I'm sorry... it's just I was taught that this was the best way for us to find our destined one... and for a succubus we'd kill to try and find true love... but the love Ichigo described sounds more like true love then the one I was trying to find..." Kurumu said quietly to the girls bowing her head.

"if Ichigo thinks it's best to forgive you then I agree with him, we all just want someone to love and to be loved back right?" Moka said and Mizore nodded as they walked up to Kurumu putting a hand on her shoulder, Kurumu looked back up at them before grabbing them both in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, I've never had true friends before!" she chirped and released them from the hug. "Where did Ichigo need to rush of to?" she asked curiously to which both girls face dropped into a frown.

"Ichigo's in a bit of trouble, and we think this might be part of it." Moka said worriedly while Mizore just closed her eyes and concentrated. "He's in the school so he's not going to fight yet... it's infuriating not to knowing what's going on!" Mizore replied while turning to the school where she could sense him.

"It seems he's with the head master right now... does the head master know about Ichigo?" Mizore thought aloud. Kurumu was even more confused than before they it started. "Sorry but what's going on?" she asked.

"We'll only tell you if you promise to not tell anyone, not even Ichigo knows we know." Moka said and Kurumu quickly nodded. "Swear it." Mizore said quickly. Kurumu glared for a second but sighed before she spoke.

"I swear, after all he's my destined one, I'd do anything to help him." Kurumu said confidently, but the statement caused both other girls to narrow their eyes. "I'll ignore that for now because this is important ...but he is not yours." Mizore said confidently causing Kurumu to send a glare back and Moka to widen her eyes.

"Ichigo is a hybrid between a human, shinigami and a hollow; I'll go ahead and assume you know what they are. He is immensely powerful and already beat a werewolf and a vampire with ease and from what we can tell he's been helping the shinigami with a problem and now they don't need him anymore they're going to try and kill him because of his power... the worst part is he wants to fight back on his own and doesn't want his friends involved." Mizore summarized. And Moka continued

"From the conversation I overheard I think he may have already accepted his death... but we aren't going to let that happen, we are going to give him all the help we can when the time comes to make sure he survives." Moka stated. And before they could continue another voice from the tree line spoke.

"Alone you will not be strong enough." It said matter of factly. They turned to see a woman with lime haired women walking slowly towards them with her hand raised to her mouth covering the bottom of her face behind her sleeve.

"Who are you?" Mizore asked getting ready to attack. "My name in Sung-sun, I've been sent by my mistress to keep an eye on Ichigo, I just overheard his last phone call as well. Our mistress intends to help Ichigo in this invertible war, we are going to gather his friends that wish to help and on the day he faces the shinigami we will give our aid." Sung-sun said calmly as she stopped walking keeping a distance from the teens.

"How do you know Ichigo?" Moka asked hoping that the women in sincere in her claim. "I don't neither dose my mistress; we never met him face to face. We were on opposite sides in a recent war, but our mistress was betrayed by our king and almost died, Ichigo defeated our king and ended the war, we owe him a debt for defeating who we couldn't." Sung-sun answered honestly while also leaving out a few details.

"A war? What war I haven't heard of any." Kurumu added. "This was a war between the soul society and Los Noches which was ruled by a man named Aizen who used us as pawns in his plans to beat the shinigami. Los Noches is home to powerful hollows called Arrancar, I'm one of them." Sung-sun answered.

"Ichigo said he had Arrancar friends is that you?" Moka asked. Sun-sung shock her head. "No that is our mistresses close friend Neliel; she is one of the most powerful hollows alive at the moment and cares deeply for Ichigo because he protected her when she was weak against an enemy stronger than him." She answered honestly; she'd heard the stories that Neliel told mistress Harribel and the rest of the Fraccion.

"All of us hold high respects for Ichigo and why we see it fit to help him." Sung-sun said before looking directly at the teens. "Can Ichigo count on your support? On the day he leaves this school in a few months, I'll come pick you up and take you to the rest of his friends and from there we wait till he needs us." Sung-sun finished before opening a portal next to her.

"I'll be there to help in any way I can." Moka said with approval from her inner self. '_We can't let our soon to be mate be killed while we do nothing for him, it's unacceptable.'_ Inner Moka said. Mizore nodded with Moka "Of course I'll help my destined one, I'll be there." Kurumu said while smiling widely.

Sung-sun smirked behind her collar. 'Our king is making a lot of allies, Neliel already gained the support of his human friends and the Vizards, Urahara and Yoruichi would no doubt follow and his father... our king is truly a force to be reckoned with.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes there will be a big battle coming up between a lot of people. I like the idea of having a massive battle like the battle over the fake Karakura town, let's face it the Vizards and the rest of Ichigo's friends wouldn't leave him to fight alone, so he'll have help from all those he's already helped or risked his life for.**


End file.
